


Unorthodox

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Multi, Polyamory, Reference to Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George ask Hermione for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox

“Tell us how it tastes, Hermione. That’s all we need.”

“We just need to know if it works. You’ll be doing us a big favor.”

“And you’re certain it’s not one of your pranks?”

“Listen to that, Fred. Where’s the trust?”

“I dunno, George, but it hurts me to hear that doubt in her voice.”

“Her barbed words hit me right in the heart.”

“Me, too. Aching now from how on target they are.”

“You’re both ridiculous. I’m not foolish enough to just eat anything you give me. I know better by now.”

“You’re only twenty-two, love. No need to sound as if you’re ancient.”

“She’s sounding like old Aunt Muriel, isn’t she, George?”

“Bloody well is. Like some ancient old lady with too many cats.”

“And what’s wrong with cats?”

“Fred, I’ll let you answer that one.”

“Thank you, brother dear. I feel the love.”

“You know I love you mostest.”

“Stop batting your eyelashes, George. Fred, tell me if this is a safe treat, and I’ll try it.”

“Why are you asking him? What am I?”

“She likes me best. I always knew you did, love.”

“Right now, I dislike both of you tremendously.”

“No you don’t. She really doesn’t, Fred. She loves us.”

“Of course she does. Now, Hermione, put the wand down. The treat isn’t a prank. It’s just a new concoction George and I are working on for the shop.”

“Fine. I’ll try it.”

“What does it taste like?”

“George, give her a chance to eat it.”

“Forgive me for being eager to hear what she says, Freddie boy.”

“You’re forgiven, brother dear. I’m impatient, too.”

“Hermione, you’ve got a bit on your lip there. Let me get that for you.”

“George! I can wipe it myself. Keep your tongue to yourself.”

“Yes, George. Keep that tongue away from her. We need to hear what the candy tastes like first.”

“I was just being helpful. But, yes, do tell us what the treat tastes like.”

“It tastes odd. Too many flavors, really. I can taste caramel, like toffee but there’s an underlying flavor of spearmint, butterbeer, _and_ pumpkin juice. Not at all appetizing, if you’re thinking of selling it in the shop.”

“Well, that doesn’t make any sense. George, did we get the recipe right?”

“Yes, we did, Fred. We tried it ourselves, as you know. Both of us tasted butterscotch and chocolate.”

“I didn’t taste either of these things. Really, it’s rather disgusting. May I have a glass of water?”

“Wait. You don’t suppose…Fred. We should try it. What do you say?”

“Well, I guess it is possible, George. We both tasted the same things, after all.”

“I’ll go first, since I’m the oldest.”

“By five bloody minutes. I should go first. I’ve wanted it longer.”

“Piffle. You’ve just been whinging about it longer. Doesn’t mean you get first taste, Freddie.”

“Would you both stop arguing and explain this to me.”

“Fine. You can go first, George. Save the best for last and all that rot.”

“Put the wand down, Hermione. There’s a good girl.”

“If you don’t explain yourselves soon, I’m going to hex you bo---“

“That’s a good kiss, George, but it’s my turn now.”

“What did I taste like, love?”

“What? Why did you kiss me, George? This isn’t funny.”

“Hermione, this isn’t a prank. What did you taste when you kissed him?”

“Spearmint and butterbeer.”

“Good. My turn now. I’ve wanted this for bloody ages.”

“Fred, keep your hands decent. No groping. I didn’t grope.”

“What about me, Hermione? What do I taste like?”

“Caramel and pumpkin juice. That sweet…that’s why it was all mixed up, isn’t it? The flavors, I mean.”

“You taste like chocolate and butterscotch. It’s what George and I both tasted, why we knew we both fancied you.”

“We thought we’d see which of us you tasted and then that’d settle it. But you tasted both of us. Which changes things, really.”

“Yes, it does. But we’re twins, so we’re used to sharing everything anyway.”

“Sharing? Me? And what is that treat?!”

“Uh oh. She’s getting flushed and about to get the wand again, Freddie.”

“It’s a new recipe, love. Works sort of like amortentia, but it’s about taste instead of scent.”

“We figured we could create something that played on another sense maybe, you see?”

“And George got the idea of taste, but it’s hard to figure that one out.”

“So Fred located a potion that we thought would work.”

“And there’s a charm George found. Doesn’t work the same as amortentia, really.”

“As our sweet just indicates the taste for a kiss, not an overall taste.”

“Since people tend to taste of different things at different times.”

“And Fred always found it odd that amortentia was supposed to be so accurate since smelling like grass or wind is bloody strange.”

“Anyway, we generally experiment with our products ourselves now, and that led to our dilemma.”

“That being the mutual fancying of me? Now you want to share me because your sweet seems to indicate that I fancy both of you?”

“Exactly! Always were a clever girl, weren’t you? She’s going to keep us on our toes, Georgie.”

“That she will, Freddie. That she will. If she’ll have us, of course. What do you say, Hermione?”

“We’re bloody catches, you know? Witch Weekly bachelors of the year for several years running, plus we’ve got a nice business.”

“Plenty of galleons to support you. Plus we’re good with sharing _everything_.”

“George really does mean _everything_ , Hermione.”

“Oh ho. Look at that, Fred. She’s flushed again, and her nipples are hardening. I think she likes that idea. Naughty little girl, aren’t you?”

“She’s not always the good girl, George. She’s a wicked little tart sometimes, aren’t you, love? Bet your knickers are wet thinking about having me and George inside you. Fucking you together, you between us, me in your cunny and him in your arse.”

“Maybe one of us in the middle some time. You on bottom watching as Fred takes my arse. Yes, you like that one, too. Naughty vixen. Will you be ours, love?”

“We’ll take such good care of you, Hermione. Say you’ll be ours.”

“It isn’t that easy. You’re brothers, and it’s going to be extremely difficult. People will talk, say horrid things, and I don’t know if you both realize that it isn’t just sex.”

“We never said it’d be easy, did we, Fred? It’s more than sex, obviously. We talked about the possibility, but we figured you’d want one or the other.”

“We don’t care what anyone says, Hermione. It might be unorthodox, but it’s worth it to us. Is it worth it to you?”

“Unorthodox is an understatement. Stop touching me. It’s difficult to think when you’re both touching me.”

“Listen to that, George. She’s under the impression we’re going to actually let her think.”

“Doesn’t know us very well, does she, Fred? We want you to make a decision based on your heart, not your head, love.”

“Think you can do that for us? Make your choice based on what you feel for once?”

“There’s nothing wrong with thinking. I know you both far too well. My heart tells me to stay here and let you both succeed in this elaborate seduction.”

“Is that what you’re going to do?”

“Fred, give her a chance to answer.”

“Yes, alright. I’ll be yours, and we can see how it works out. But it’s up to you two to tell your mum!”

End


End file.
